


Running Water

by SparkPlug



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Cat/Human Hybrids, Centaurs, Demons, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fairies, Fauns, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mermaids, Multi, Night Clubs, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Places, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Polyamory, Sirens, angles, drunk, introductions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: My name is River Chlof, I am a genderfluid, pansexual, polyamorous siren, and I live in the small town of Wellspring, in the land of Aflor. I work as a bartender at the night club Infinity. Oh yeah, I'm Genderfluid! If you don't know what that means is that I can be a different gender depending on my mood, I prefer they/them pronouns it's just easier for me so I don't have to keep on changing them. I have three most skilled talents, playing the guitar, singing, and mixing drinks.Little did I know that a drunken decision would lead to something huge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not writing smut in this, sorry. Like it'll be implied but I'm not writing it.

My name is River Chlof, I am a genderfluid, pansexual, polyamorous siren, and I live in the small town of Wellspring, in the land of Aflor. I work as a bartender at the night club Infinity. Oh yeah, I'm Genderfluid! If you don't know what that means is that I can be a different gender depending on my mood, I prefer they/them pronouns it's just easier for me so I don't have to keep on changing them. I have three most skilled talents, playing the guitar, singing, and mixing drinks. The last one is why I became a bartender.

_*Morning - 9:30am*_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Turning over, and shutting off the alarm, I groan. Managing to drag myself out of bed, and to my dresser.

 _Fuck what should I wear_ , runs through my head.

Deciding on a Female outfit for today, I pick out a long sleeved dark blue top, and my favorite white skirt that reaches my mid thigh, with a pair of dark blue thigh high socks to match. Heading to the bathroom I comb my hair so that the bangs meet my eyes.

_Yes my hair is short but I still like it, it's who I am._

Walking too the kitchen I pull out my blender, some strawberries, mangoes, and blueberries from my freezer, yogurt, orange juice, and some protein powder. I add fruit, yogurt, juice, and the powder to the top of the blender, turning it on, adding the lid, I blend my little effort breakfast. Taking a seat at the table I turn on my phone, scrolling through my Instagram and seeing all the new pictures from friends, and family, plus others who I just thought were cool.

_Looks like there was some fun in the town, my friends have all sorts of pics up._

The strings never show up in pictures, I guess not even the camera can see them. Finishing my smoothie I rinse the cup and place it in the dishwasher to be cleaned. Checking the clock it now read,

 _ *11:45 am* _

Not late, I have be at work by 12:30. Grabbing my jacket I head out, nearly forgetting my shoes entirely. Slipping on my pair of sparkly yellow converse high tops, and a black leather jacket I headed out. 

The walk down the street was quick, I only lived about an hour from Nova lane, where Infinity was. Passing by different houses, and shops, turning the corner to the busiest street in Wellspring, all the bars, and clubs, plus some different shops ranging from sweets, to clothe shops. The street it's self was called Nova Lane, after the beautiful lights that looked super Novas. Walking past people I recognized a couple here and there, most of our guests are out of town but I managed to remember a couple names and info, Atlas who was a queer fairy, Vesos, and Otto two gay centaurs, Kozarm a  bisexual demon, Sake, Michio, two polysexual/pansexual neko's, and their kittens Jin, Dia, and Shino, Eolrain an polyamorous, pansexual, nonbinary dragon, Sigus a homoromantic, asexual dragon (secretly had a crush on Kozarm), Fhaertala a Demisexual elf, and Zale the transgender mermaid (there were canals in the streets for mermaids). My best friend Kebi runs up behind me,  putting her hands over my eyes.

"Guess who!" she asks excitedly.

"Uh, let's see. Kozarm," I replied, humoring Kebi.

"Nope!"

"Zale?"

"No!"

"Atlas?"

"Definetly not!"

"Okay, I give up," I admit fake defeat.

"It's Kebi silly," she laughs, pulling her hand away.

"Oh, hi Kebi!"

"So, where ya heading?"

"I'm going to work."

"Oh me too, I took yesterday off, and now I have to come in early. What about you?"

"Kebi! You and I went out together yesterday!"

"Oh, right," Kebi giggles.

_I like when she's happy, I haven't really seen her happy much since she, and Sigus broke up._

"It's okay," I tell her, checking my phone's time.

_*12:23pm*_

"We should hurry or we'll be late," I say.

"Oh shoot, you're right!" Kebi exclaims looking at my phone.

"Race ya!" I declare before speeding off.

We run down the street, saying hi as we passed by friends. I came in last, Kebi's goat legs let her run faster than me. Out of breathe we enter Infinity.

"WE'RE HERE!" the two of us call out.

"Welcome back!" Usiu greeted us from the bar.

_I have to admit that it's more like a restaurant during the day, and a night club at well, night._

Weaving through carefully set up tables, and chairs, people eating their meals, we make our way to the back room. Going through the doors we grab our aprons, punching in our tickets to note the time. Usia lets us make lunch, and dinner. Standing at the bar, chatting with Kebi, and Usia. The time flies as we mix drinks for customers, and trying to cheer up some of the more sad people mopping at the bar. Before we know it the clock reads,

_*10:30pm*_

I announce the time to our patrons. Letting them know that soon there would be a free round of drinks. That was about the time that  **he** walked in. My attention was drawn to the man who had just walked into our club. He makes a beeline to the bar, taking a seat in between me, and Kebi. Noticing the look on my face Kebi tends to refills while I walk up to the man. His beard was halfway between stubble, and full grown. The horns on his head didn't go that far off his head, and his hair had an undercut. In my opinion he was the most handsome person who had walked into Infinity that night. Putting my elbows down on the counter I started up a conversation.

"Hi, welcome to Infinity. My name is River. Can I get you anything?"

"Oh, nice to meet you River. My name is Jason, can I get some whiskey please? And would you like anything?" his chocolaty smooth voice made me melt.

_His name though, it's not from here. Wait, did he just ask me if I wanted anything?!_

"Uh, I guess I could drink with a customer," I said pouring two shot glasses of whiskey.

"That's great, this place is great, you're great," Jason tells me excitedly.

"So about that name, are you from out of town?"

"Yeah, I just moved here."

"I see, where in town do you live then?"

"The Waterside district. What about you?"

"I live in the Fern Wood district," I watch as he finishes his shot glass while I say my answer. I down the rest of my drink as well.

"Can I get more?"

"Ya no problem," spinning around I get the whiskey bottle, and pour him some more. "Here."

"Thanks."

"So are you like a demon?" I ask curiously.

"Bingo, what about you?"

"I'm a Siren."

"Nice."

"Where did you live before?"

"Hm?"

"I mean before you moved here."

"Oh, in Nightrose," he casually tells me.

"REALLY!? The capital, you used to live in the capital?!" 

"Yep, the speed of things, and all the people were getting to me. So I moved here."

"Okay, so sexuality, gender."

"Polysexual, Polyamorous. I'm cis."

"WHAT! Are you just pulling my leg?! There's so many hot people in the capital why move here for a partner?"

"My lover, and I moved here because there were less fake people here, the town life would be slow enough to raise kids here."

"I see. Your partner must be very lucky."

"Ya they are, but unfortunatley we need a female to carry children for us 'cause we aren't compatible species."

"That sucks."

"Since you asked me, what's your sexuality, and gender?"

"Fine, Pansexual, Polyamorous, Genderfluid."

"That's great!"

_What the hell is he talking about?_

"Why?"

"Cause since the moment I walked in here I knew that I loved you."

"Isn't that kind of cheesy?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay then."

"River, what do you say about coming home with me tonight?"

"Sure. You have to wait till my shifts over though."

"When does your shift end?"

"Around 12:30."

"Okay I'll wait, that's in thirty minutes."

"Sure, want anything more to drink?" I ask, noticing the empty glass in front of him.

"Can I get some rum please?"

"Wow so polite," I tease, pulling out a mug from under the counter and getting him a glass of rum. "Here ya go."

"Thanks so much."

I tend to other customers to make up for lost time, half paying attention to orders. When the eternity of that thirty minutes were up, I punched my cloak, took off my apron, and threw on my leather jacket. Heading back to the bar, I stopped next to Jason.

"So ready to go?" I ask.  
  
"Ya, one moment," he tells me, downing the rest of his beer, and hopping off the stool, "I already paid for my drinks."

"Okay, lead the way."

He walks out of the nightclub, me next to his side.

"Wow I see why they call it Nova Lane."

"Yep, it gets pretty bright out here at night."

We walk down the street I point out different shops.

"That's the Skyward bank, Common Scents bakery, the Near and Far Cafe, Dragonfly daycare, Lightflix movie theater, Halfsphere games, Royal Ark hotel, Blossom medical clinic, Celestial Libray, that's Moonlight, it's a restaurant, Slice of Heaven Pizzeria has the best pizza, Raw Packs - Animal Haven, it's a pet store, Hevenly Sea tavern," are just a couple I point out on our walk to his house. 

Finally reaching his house the pair sneak in.

"Suika should be asleep so, come with me."

They sneak into Jason's bedroom to see a small neko boy sleeping in a huge king sized bed. He motions for me to strip, and join him. I do, maybe it's cause my minds foggy from the alchol, or it's cause both of them are really hot. Snuggling next too Jason I finally let myself close my eyes, and fall asleep.

 

 


	2. Slow Beginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, meet Suika, and pre-date. Sorry for the wait.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a different bed. Sitting up I see there are two other people in the room with me.

"What the hell happened last night?" I groaned, rubbing my throbbing head.

"To loud," a voice comes from one of the two bodies next to me.

"Sorry," I say quiter.

"It's okay," the voice comes again.

I flop back onto the bed, my stomach growling.

"You hungry?" another voice asks.

"Kind of, why?" I reply.

"I'm going to make breakfast," the voice said, getting up, the sheets falling to show a bright green hair, neko.

"Suika, you don't have too," the other voice says.

"Jason, it's ten o'clock," Suika replied.

_*10:05am*_

_When Jason's name was said the memories of last night came back to me. Now at least I know we didn't do it._

"Ugh, fine," Jason groans, getting up. To show off two devil horns, and an undercut plus some suttle stubble on his face.

"Breakfast sounds too good to be true," I add.

"See even they agree," Suika retorts.

"I wasn't arguing it!"

About now I realized that we were all in our underwear, and I had no bra on.  I change my chest to male, after deciding that was who I was today.

"Uh, should I tell you my name Suika?" 

"Oh, yes please."

"My names River Chlof, I work at the club that Jason visited."

"And we instaly clicked!" Jason added.

"You could say that."

"I see, well I'm Suika, Jason's sweetheart."

"Nice to meet you."

"You're cute," Suika adds.

"Oh, thank you. You too."

"So are you a guy or girl?"

"I'm a genderfluid Siren."

"Well I'm a nonbinary Neko."

"And I'm a cis demon, now can we have breakfast?"

Suika and I start laughing.

"Sure Jason, let's go make breakfast," Suika says.

The three of us exit the room to walk to the kitchen.

"You have I nice house," I compliment, them.

"Thank you," Suika replies.

"So River how long have you lived here?" Jason asked.

"I've lived here all my life."

"That's nice, so I guess you know the whole town right?" Suika asks me, reaching for a frying pan from the rank above them.

"Yup."

"Eggs okay?" Suika asks, after retrieving the frying pan.

"Yes please, I haven't had them for weeks," I tell them.

"Suika your eggs are the best," Jason compliments them.

When the eggs have been cooked and we're sitting at the table eating them, Jason brought up an "interesting" topic.

"So River want to be a couple with us?" Jason asked me after finishing his plate.

"JASON! You don't just ask people that!" Suika exclaimed.

"What, it's what I did with you?"

"I'ts okay Suika. I'd love to date the two of you."

I watch as Suika smacks Jason upside his head.

"Well at least you didn't scare the poor thing off."

"The eggs taste good," I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you River."

"I'm getting an ice pack," Jason said standing up and taking his plate to the dish washer.

"Baby," Suika teases.

"Okay Daddy~" Jason replies.

"JASON!"

"What they're already dating us."

"Still."

"Suika it's fine," I say quietly.

"Good, so do you want to go on a date today?" Suika asks me.

"Sure, has anyone take you around town?" I ask, finishing my plate.

"No not really, we got here last week and spent most of the time unpacking," Suika tells me.

"Well consider me the first, cause today I'm taking you around town!"

_I don't have work on Mondays._

"Yes, date day!" Jason says, holding an icepack to the back of his head.

"But first I need to get appropriate clothes from my house."

"How far is your house River?" Suika asks me.

"About an hour by foot."

"So with a car that would be about fifteen to twenty minutes," Jason adds, sitting down across from me.

"Well why are we sitting then? We should get dressed," Suika says.

"River you okay with wearing your clothes from last night?" Suika asks.

"Ya, as long as we're just taking a car, I don't think it'll matter."

The three of us go to get changed, I slip on my skirt, and shirt from last night, Suika pulls on a loose t-shirt light green, and blue jeans, Jason grabs a faded grey tank top, a loose green, and black plaid button up, and a pair of ripped blue jeans. We hope in their car which turns out to be a white four seater, with a sunroof, and great acoustics. I sit in the back, with Jason driving, and Suika riding shot gun.

"Hey River, any music you like?" Jason asks me.

"Oh, I don't have a preference really. The nightclub has all sorts of different dj's, and music."

"I'll pick out music then!" Suika declares, plugging zis phone into the car's aux port.

Not long after a steady beat turns on, and we're on our way. I direct Jason to my house.  Stopping him when my apartment building came into view.

"Hey, park here," I instruct him.

"Okay," Jason pulled over into the parking lot, "This good?"

"Ya, you coming in?" I ask.

"If you want," Suika replies.

"I've see you're house, it's only fair."

"True, okay let's go in," Jason decides.

We hop out of the car, Suika, and Jason follow me up the stairs to my second story apartment, consisting of three rooms, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a living room/kitchen.

"So this is my house," I say, unlocking the door, "I'm going to get dressed. Just, don't wreck anything," I tell them before opening the door to my bedroom.

When I finally close the door I hear some mumbling, and a bit of shuffling around. Walking up to my dresser I pull out a new pair of jeans, grey boxers, white socks, a red plaid shirt, a black t-shirt, and a purple scarf. Stripping off my uncomfortably tight pants, way to loose shirt, annoying feminine bra, and panties I toss them into my laundry bin.

 _Goodbye._ I think a little too sarcastically.

I do laundry on Sundays. First I move to the bathroom, watching as I shape my proportions, flat torso, smaller butt, a bit more masculine features, and of course my junk.

_Thank god for body morphing Siren genetics._

I put on a bit of deodorant, and head back to my clothes. Boxers, shirt, socks, pants, plaid shirt, scarf. Doing a twirl in my mirror.

_Snazzy._

Heading back to Suika and Jason, I hear a soft strum of my guitar.

_What the hell? Is Kebi over?_

Turning the door handle I find Jason sitting on my couch, strumming my guitar, with Suika singing along. They turn to look at me.

"Oh sorry, we just saw the guitar and decided that we could practice while we wait," Jason stuttered, trying to explain the scenario.

"It's okay, I just didn't know you could play."

"Ya, that's what we do for a livin'," Jason tells me.

"Well he does the chords, I do the lyrics," Suika adds.

"It sounded good," I say sitting down, "Mind if I try?"

Jason hands me the guitar, "Go for it."

~~I swear I will have a song for this, trust me. I will add it.~~

"Wow that was really good," Jason breathed.

"River did you write that?" Suika asks me.

"Yeah but it's just in development."

"Pretty good for development," Suika tells me.

"Thanks."

"So, should we go on this date?" Jason asks.

"Sure, I'll show you around town!" 


	3. This can't get worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrible accident.
> 
> MY COMPUTER SHUT OFF SO MANY TIMES!! I MUST'VE DONE LIKE FIVE DIFFERENT DRAFTS FOR THIS STORY!!

Our lives were normal for about five months since Suika, Jason, and I started dating. We had gotten along, and our love was growing, we even had plans to move me into their house later tonight.

The day of the accident however would change that.

My work shift had just finished, and I changed back into my regular clothes. Stepping outside, I saw Suika, and Jason across the street, stepping out of their car, I called out, they waved back. I started running towards them, forgetting to look both ways across the street. 

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

Then the truck hit. It hit my entire right side, sending me flying back. 

"RIVER!!" I hear Suika scream.

The two of them ran towards me, as I lied there, the whole world fading in and out slowly. I feel Suika's warm touch as ze clutches my body. Ze's crying, I see the tears roll down zis face.

"River, don't die, please."

Jason's dialing 911. I see him talking on his phone, the tears dripping down his face.

The world fades black for the last time.

* * *

 My eyelids are heavy, theirs light coming through them. I feel weight on my stomach, my head's heavy, and I hear the steady beep of a machine.

Still sleepy I succumb to the darkness once more.

* * *

The second time I wake up, I'm determined to open my eyes. 

Slowly I open them, and look around. 

I'm in a hospital room, Jason's asleep on the chair next to me, and Suika's asleep on my stomach. The window's open, and I can see the sunrise, the whole rooms white, with a bit of grey chairs. There's a tube in my arm, and my right arm's in a cast, same with both my legs. Jason's guitar is leaned against his chair as well.

I don't know how long I sat there for but I just waited for someone to wake up.

As if knowing I was awake, Jason woke up. I watched as his eyes opened.

"Hey buddy, I don't know if you can hear me in there, but wake up okay," he mumbled, resting his head in his hands on my bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about but, hi," I laugh.

"Very funny Suika."

"No really, look at me."

He looks up at me, gasping at my face.

* * *

 

"River you're awake!!"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Suika wake up!" Jason shouted, shaking Suika.

"What is it?" Suika asked, zis cat ear flicking as he awoke.  
  
"It's River!"

"What about them?"

"Their awake!"

"Really!" Suika bolted up, looking straight at me, "Oh my god, River you're alive!"

"Hey Suk', what happened?"

They told me everything from the accident, how they found out that Suika's leg was broken, even to how they convinced the doctors that they were a couple with me to let them in to see me. Even when Suika wouldn't leave my side, even when they should've gone home. I'd only been out for about two weeks, but it seemed to be the hardest two weeks of their life. Jason apparently had written, and sung so many songs for me he could make an album out of it. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been that careless," I start to cry.

"Hey, hey River it's fine, you're awake now, that's all that matters," Jason tells me, hugging me close to his chest.

Suika wraps her arms around me from the back, and we just sit there for a while, crying together.

"We-we thought we lost you," Suika cried.

"It's okay, I'm here," I cried.

* * *

 

The doctor came by later to run some more tests, and explain my situation.

"So according to our results, your right arm's broken, and both of your legs are as well. It appears the surgery we did when you arrived worked, and your spine should be fine. You seem to be in stable enough condition to leave the hospital tomorrow."

"Wait, what surgery?" I asked.

"When you arrived at the hospital your back was broken, so we preformed surgery to fix it. You're lucky we have better equipment than we did decades ago, if we didn't you would be paralyzed, but that won't happen, yes you won't be able to walk for about three more weeks but you should be fine after that. It's just like breaking your arm. No heavy lifting, and such."

"Oh, I see."

I barley slept that night, Jason, and Suika had left to pack up my things for tomorrow. I was left all alone, reading about people who had broken their backs, and spines before. I feared that I might never be able to walk again, that I could never have kids ever. It terrified me so much.

Suika, and Jason came and picked me up the next morning, we left the hospital, and picked up the last of my stuff at their place, and then headed over to their place, my new home.

Jason wheeled me into the house, the master bedroom was on the main floor, with the kitchen, dining room, a washroom, and living room, downstairs there was a recording studio, games room, a guest bedroom, and another washroom.

"Welcome home River," Suika jokingly smiled.

"Heh, thanks Suika."

"Do you want me to play you something?" Jason asked.

"Sure, play me a song you made for me in the hospital."

_Song insert. - I'm lazy :p_

"That was really good Jason," I compliment him.

"Thanks."

"Yeah babe, it was good. Now who wants tacos?" Suika asked, setting taco ingredients on the table.

"Me!" Jason shouts, running to the table.

"Oo, smells good," I say, Suika pushing me over.

"Thanks River," Ze says, leaning down and kissing me.

"Okay let's eat!" Jason announces.

We dig into the meal, it was really good. After we finish, Jason carries me downstairs bridal style, so we can watch a movie. We end up choosing a movie about a princess, and her dragon, how a prince came and took her away, and her journey to find her dragon again, only to find he was killed, when the princess was in her darkest hour, crying at his body, he was rebirthed as a human, they lived happily ever after. We went to bed after that, Suika curled up in the middle of Jason and I, so we didn't crush my casts.


End file.
